Need
by phayte1978
Summary: Yuri's heat approached when Victor is out of town- Yuuri must help him. Omegaverse - Omega/Omega


Stepping out the shower as fast as he could, Yuuri grabbed the phone right before it stopped ringing.

"Hey love," he said into the phone, grabbing for a towel.

"I miss you," Victor said. He had been gone since that morning and was expected back tomorrow night— this was his fifth call.

"I miss you too."

"I tried calling Yurio, he isn't picking up."

"He wasn't feeling great after dinner so he went to lay down," Yuuri said, turning the speaker on and starting to dry off.

"I knew I shouldn't have left… I could smell it on him."

"Vitya, he will be fine! We will be fine! It is one night!"

"Then why did he ignore my call?"

"Probably because you have talked to him more since you've been gone then you do when you are here," Yuuri laughed out.

Victor groaned, "But he is so close to his heat."

"And he will manage till you get back tomorrow. He isn't even due for a few more days," Yuuri said, wrapping the towel around his waist and grabbing a comb to run through his hair.

"I'd rather be there curled up in bed with you two," Victor groaned out.

"Well you can always imagine me and Yurio all curled up in bed," Yuuri teased.

"Yuuri!"

Yuuri laughed. He loved to get Victor all riled up, and it did not take much- especially when he teased him about cuddling with Yuri.

"Go to bed, Vitya. We will see you tomorrow," Yuuri said.

"I wish I could talk to Yurio too," Victor whined out.

"I know, love, I know."

"I love you."

"Love you, too."

Yuuri smiled as he hung up. It was cute when Victor missed them. He knew it was just an overnight trip, and he knew Victor would be needy as hell when he got back the next day- Yuuri looked forward to it.

Stepping out the bathroom, Yuuri heard a faint whimpering sound from behind their bedroom door. Worried Yuri might be feeling worse, he quickly went into the bedroom.

"Yurio are you-"

He stopped. Everything stopped.

Their bed was full of Victor's laundry, piled all around the bed as Yuri rutted into the fabrics. His body was covered in sweat, and his ass was glistening from slick.

"Yuuri!" Yuri moaned out. "I need Victor!"

 _Fuck!_ There was no way Yuuri could call Victor and let him know Yuri's heat had come. He could smell it so thick around the room, to the point it was even affecting him, making slick covering his own bottom.

"Vitya will be back tomorrow," Yuuri said, approaching the bed. "May I?"

He did not want to enter into Yuri's nest, though this was technically _their bed_.

"Of course you can, pig!" Yuri growled out.

Coming over to the bed, he watched as Yuri lifted his hips, sticking his ass in the air- _presenting to him._

"Yuri," he breathed out, running his hand down the back of his thigh, "I don't know if it will be enough."

Yuri sobbed, his body was shaking and his cock was thick with need, hanging between his legs. Another whine and he started to arch his back, sticking his ass out further- it drove right to the core of Yuuri. For a brief moment, he felt like stroking his cock and just plunging right in- but he had to hold back, he had to make sure Yuri was taken care of. His inner omega was taking over, wanting to care for Yuri.

Settling on the bed, Yuuri pulled his towel off then held his arms out to Yuri. Even with the way Yuri was posed on the bed, inviting him to fuck him senseless, Yuuri had to keep his head. Yuri seemed so small as he crawled across their massive bed, curling up in Yuuri's lap. His skin was tacky and sweaty, pink and hot.

Pushing the hair out of his face, Yuuri kissed at his forehead and held him tightly. Slick was running on his thigh as Yuri's nails started to dig into his shoulders. He was in full blown heat- and their alpha was gone.

"Please," Yuri whimpered, nuzzling his nose against Yuuri's neck, licking right under his ear.

Running his hands down Yuri's back, he knew he couldn't satisfy Yuri the way Victor could- Yuri needed a knot, he needed their alpha. He also knew calling Victor now would only put him in a frantic panic.

"I'll do the best I can," Yuuri said, bringing a hand under Yuri's chin, lifting his head up so they could kiss. It was just a brush of the lips before Yuri slung his arms around Yuuri, pressing him back into the pillows harder.

Squirming around, Yuri worked it so he was straddling against Yuuri, rutting his cock against his. Little whines and moans coming from Yuri the more he rocked his hips, making Yuuri breath heavier, moan more-want more. Yuri was already so hard, his body so sensitive, in no time he was gasping and crying out, releasing all over them both.

But Yuuri knew this was not going to be what he needed- hell he learned that in his first heat, jerking off over and over till his dick was raw, _but not satisfied._

Another sob and Yuri clung tightly to Yuuri.

"It's ok," Yuuri whispered, running his fingers through his hair.

"Make it better… please."

Cupping Yuri's face, he could see the tears as they built in his eyes. He wanted this heat to be something good for Yuri, something he did not have to be scared of or dread. Yuuri knew ever since Victor came into his life, he looked forward to his heats, excited when it was getting close to time.

Kissing him gently, Yuuri rolled them over so Yuri was on his back and he laid next to him- this allowed his hands to roam over his body (though sticky and a mess), and favored Yuri to cool down some. Their body heat had built up so much from Yuri, he knew that feeling when it felt like your blood was about to boil over. It was something only another omega would understand- sure, the feeling of someone on top of you, the weight of your alpha was great- but at times, allowing your body to cool some helped.

Between the scented clothing of Victor's and Yuri's scent, Yuuri was slowly falling into Yuri's heat. He could feel the way his body reacted, his cock fully hard, his own slick building- even the glands on his neck started to slowly throb. One of Victor's shirt was tangled around his feet and it made him smile- they both nested very similar. At the side of Yuri's head, Yuuri saw one of his shirts in the bed.

His heart started to flutter a little more. Yuri had added in some of _his_ laundry with Victor's. This was a first, for them both. Usually the nest consisted strictly of their alpha's scent- this was new, this was thrilling. Brushing blond sweaty hair off Yuri's forehead, he looked down at the strained face of Yuri, his green eyes full of tears, but staring at him- begging him to help. Kissing him again, Yuri started to whimper, both of their needs growing stronger. Yuuri was feeling something _more_ , something he could not put his finger on, but it swelled inside of him.

Nails down his back and another whine from Yuri as he continued to squirm. Slowly moving his hand down Yuri's body, he cupped his balls then rubbed under them. Yuri about launched off the bed. He was so sensitive, _so wet._

Sure, they had fooled around many times, Yuuri had even topped Yuri on more than one occasion, but usually they had Victor with them, guiding and leading them through it. It was almost like a foreplay for Victor- watching his omegas play.

Pressing a finger slowly into Yuri, he was so tight, so warm. Yuri moaned out loudly, pressing into Yuuri's hand. "Please!" Yuri begged, "More!" Kissing him silent, Yuuri was not going to tease him long, he knew all too well how cruel that can be at a time like this. Quickly added a second finger, he could feel Yuri suck his fingers deeper into him. The moment he curled his fingers, Yuri broke from the kiss, crying out- begging him to just fuck him.

"Please! I can't fucking take this!" Yuri yelled out.

"I need to make sure you are ready."

"I'm more than ready," Yuri groaned out, grinding down on his hand. _He was so fucking wet._

Quickly scissoring his fingers, Yuuri slipping a third finger- causing Yuri to curse him. "Fucking hell, pig! I'm not asking again!"

Hands on his shoulders and Yuuri yelped out as Yuri flipped him on his back. He forgot at times how strong Yuri could be. He may be small, but he had power behind him. Falling back into the mess of their clothing, Yuri straddled him, taking his own hand and running between his cheeks, soaking his hand. Grabbing at Yuuri's cock, he slicked him down then lined his cock up to his entrance.

"Tired of your fucking teasing," Yuri breathed out, his body was so pink from need, sweat glistening off him- _he smelled fucking amazing_ \- looking fucking delicious posed over him, every muscle tightly clenched as he slowly pressed down on Yuuri's cock.

He moved so slow, his face twisted in concentration. Yuuri reached out, grabbing his hips, rubbing his thumbs over Yuri's hip bones, fingers digging into the muscles in his ass.

"Fuck!" Yuri said as he slowly continued to sink down on his cock.

Yuuri knew this feeling- when your entire body was aflame, and the first press in- that sweet sensation that any moment relief was coming. Victor was so good at taking care of them during the times, he only wanted to do the same for Yuri.

Lifting his hips a bit, he heard Yuri hiss out, then moan. Once he was fully seated, he leaned forward bit, resting his hands on Yuuri's chest, his hair curtained around his face.

He looked breathtaking like this. Yuri's hair was all messed up around him, his perfect pale skin all splotchy and pink from arousal, sweat dripping down his body- it was a true vision. Holding his hips tightly, Yuuri stayed still, waiting for Yuri to start moving. Yuri's chest heaved up and down, then after a moment, he slowly started to rock his hips.

 _So wet, so warm, so fucking tight._ Yuuri moaned out as Yuri slowly moved up then back down, rolling his hips so lewdly. The way his cock jutted out from his body, wet and dripping. The more he moved the more Yuuri quietly moaned out.

"You feel amazing," Yuuri moaned out.

"Damn right I do."

Yuri left his hands resting on Yuuri's chest, using it to leverage his body so he could move his hips up and down. Yuuri met his thrust and raised up when he moved down, both of them moaning out each time Yuri bottomed out. Adjusting his hips, Yuuri angled his thrust, his cock, so he was pushing against Yuri's prostate. The way Yuri's mouth hung slightly open, his eyes half rolled back, his cock bouncing- moaning out his name was driving Yuuri wild.

Grabbing Yuri's hips harder, Yuuri thrusted up harder, each time his cock hit Yuri's prostate made him moan out, his cock leak more, his body trembling with each thrust. "Ah!" they both moaned. The more Yuuri's thrusted up into Yuri, the more Yuri leaned down till his chest was pressed to Yuuri, his arms around his neck- his mouth searching for his.

Squeezing his ass one last time, Yuuri moved his hands to Yuri's hair, bring their mouths together. Yuri was whimpering, his hips rocking against his. Rolling him over carefully, Yuuri continued to kiss him, feeling his legs spread wide open allowing him to drive even deeper inside. Each thrust only making Yuri wetter, _hotter._ Removing his mouth from Yuri's, Yuuri started to kiss along his jawline, one hand in his hair, cradling his head.

Yuri smelled so damn good. Yuuri was lost in his scent, letting it cloud his mind, and the more Yuri moaned out, called his name- the more his omega purred inside of him.

If only Victor could see them now. So many times Victor would sit in the chair in the corner of the room, watching them play- kiss, rut and paw at one another. It was different when he was with Yuri, there was a side to Yuri only he saw. Yuri was so open, so trusting- so gentle. Yuuri always laughed and told him he couldn't break him, but Yuri was just softer with him.

Slowly pulling out, Yuuri wanted him to few every centimeter of his cock dragging out of him then slowly pushed back in. Once he was at that sensitive spot inside of Yuri, he would thrust that last little bit, then roll his hips- hearing the deep moan from come from Yuri.

Kissing down Yuri's neck, he noticed the way he tilted his head, offering his neck to him- he had only done this for Victor.

"Yuri?" he asked.

Yuri was too far gone, his heat had clouded his mind and his body was shaking under him with each steady thrust he did. Licking at his swollen neck, Yuuri wrapped his lips around the gland sucking gently. Yuri moaned, arching his body under him to get them even closer together.

Biting gently at his neck, Yuuri heard Yuri gasp, meeting his thrust harder. Biting down a bit harder, Yuri screamed out, his nails raking down his back. The harder he bit down, the wilder Yuri was getting under him- the harder he started to thrust into him, abusing his prostate each time.

"Yuuri!"

Biting down, but not enough to break skin, Yuri screamed against, wrapping his arms around him, digging his nails deeper into his back. Yuri got so tight around his cock, it was almost impossible to thrust into him, a warm splash between their bodies as Yuri's body started to shake harder and harder.

He was so close, he could feel it all through his body- that tingling that started at his scalp then ran down to his toes. Holding Yuuri as tightly as he could, he pushed deep inside of him, feeling his cock release deep into Yuri.

Neither of them could move, Yuuri's face was planted in Yuri's neck, kissing at him gently and his hand stroking his hair. Yuri whimpered quietly under him, and he knew this was still not over for Yuri, but he hoped this would hold him off for a bit- calm him down a little till Victor could get back.

He did not know how long they stayed that way, he knew Yuri craved a knot, but he hoped staying inside him as long as he could might help. Stroking his hair more, Yuuri went to lift off of Yuri, but his hands held him to him, not letting him go.

"Yuri?"

"Stay," the quiet voice under him said.

They were both sweaty, they were both a mess. Yuuri would have to draw them a bath here soon, wash Yuri down and get them something to eat- but Yuri needed him to just hold him.

"Let me roll over," Yuuri said, "It will be more comfortable for you."

Yuri whined a bit, but let go of his grip a bit. Slowly pulling out, Yuuri rolled over and pulled Yuri back to him- resting his head on his chest. Kissing his forehead, he brushed his sweaty hair back, seeing how flush and pink his face was.

"How are you feeling?" Yuuri asked.

"Tired," Yuri whispered.

"Victor will be back tomorrow."

Yuri hummed, his arms squeezing him tighter. It surprised Yuuri at first how cuddly Yuri got afterwards- he would always hold him and Victor tightly as his body calmed down. Yuuri heard his phone starting to ring again, and had to chuckle.

"Should I get that?" Yuuri asked.

Yuri nodded.

"You got to let me up," Yuuri said.

Yuri whined and he wasn't moving- the phone continued to ring and Yuuri just gave up. Right now what Yuri needed was _him_. Even his inner omega was pleased at the moment, and the more Yuri snuggled into him, the more he felt his body relax.

"Serves him right," Yuri growled out.

"Huh?"

"Victor leaving us."

Yuuri laughed and hugged Yuri tighter. "You can be so petty at times."

"Shut up," Yuri whispered, kissing at his chest while he growled at him. Yuri was such a mixture of emotions- and on his heats, they were intensified. "Maybe you should get your phone and we just send him a picture…"

"What?"

"Yeah… do that!" Yuri squealed out.

"Seriously?"

"Yes dammit!"

Yuri finally let him up so he could get his phone. As he walked back over to the bed, he watched for a moment as Yuri adjusted the laundry on the nest- moving his shirts to the head of the bed and Victor's to the foot.

"What are you doing?" Yuuri asked.

"Pissing Victor off," Yuri said, turning to smile at him.

Shaking his head, Yuuri laughed and joined him on the bed. Yuri was insistent of making it look all like Yuuri's clothes in the nest.

"You are being evil!" Yuuri laughed out.

"Oh shut up, you like it!"

He did, Yuuri _loved_ it. Yuri had never nested with his clothes added in before, it was always just Victor's- even though Yuuri would be there. This had been a first, and he felt a warmth in his chest as he laid back in _their nest_.

Yuri cuddled back up to him, laying his head on his chest as he held the phone up, the camera set on them. As Yuuri looked into the camera, he saw exactly how they looked- hair all messed up, faces flushed, looking totally fucked out.

"Do it," Yuuri laughed out.

Yuri hit the button and the moment was captured. His eyes were half closed in a laugh and Yuri was making a kissy face.

* * *

Victor saw the picture as soon as it came in, and the text underneath it.

 _Look who is in heat!_

Gasping, Victor could not take his eyes off the screen. Both of his precious omegas looking absolutely perfect.

Checking the clock, he got his laptop out. If he hurried, he could make it home before the sun rose.


End file.
